


Rendezvous

by steelrunner



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alien Sex, Begging, Blowjobs, Cock Worship, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, F/F, Face-Fucking, Groping, Mild Humiliation, Not Season/Series 04 Compliant, Open Relationships, Porn With Mild Plot, Rough Sex, Spying, mild exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-10-18 21:51:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17589080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelrunner/pseuds/steelrunner
Summary: Of all the ridiculous ways for a mission to go wrong...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was prompted by a fine person with excellent taste over on Tumblr, and as such is dedicated to them. It's also my one hundredth fanfic, so I'm quite excited about that as well. Here's to many more years of writing filthy, depraved smut!

In a way, Allura found the existence of planets like Sh’ahi bizarrely heartening. As tight as the Galra Empire’s iron grasp was, there were two things they could never stamp out: crime and corruption. There were a handful of worlds on the outer rim of the galaxy that still thrived under their particular breed of lawlessness, even if they technically belonged to the Empire. In Sh’ahi’s case, this translated to a dense, metropolitan world that was the biggest center for smuggling and gambling in this galaxy. Its streets were flooded with smog and crowded with skyscrapers that tried to break through the clouds above, and the perpetual darkness on this side of the planet was broken only by humming street lamps and the dazzling lights of the casinos. 

Despite the gloomy atmosphere, Allura’s intended destination was probably far nicer than most of the ones she visited for the war effort: the Hatreau Hotel. As she walked down the congested street, she glanced ahead to get a better look at it; the hotel’s elegant design made it stand out among the other buildings, though the distinguished look of its silvered facade was somewhat spoiled by the flashing neon advertisements of its neighbors. A perfect place for discreet criminal activity.

A chilling wind swept over the crowd, and Allura shivered and pulled her long, concealing coat tighter around herself. According to sources among the rebels, one of the many smugglers on Sh’ahi had access to a material Lotor needed to work on the stolen comet, and the prince had set up a meeting to bargain for its purchase. Apparently Lotor’s generals were being sent to Sh’ahi as his representatives. The paladins had come to the agreement that rather than disrupt the meeting, one of them would infiltrate it in order to get the information they’d need to stop the actual exchange. Really, all Allura had to do was slip into the designated hotel room, plant the spy camera Pidge had made for the occasion, and come back to retrieve it when the coast was clear. An easy in-and-out, if she didn’t get caught.

As she approached the hotel, she made her way towards the edge of the crowd, keeping her head down as she hurried up the hotel’s front steps to the doors. A wave of warm air greeted her when she opened them, and Allura stepped into an elegant lobby with plush carpet and pristine white walls. In the middle of the planet’s ‘day’ it was nearly empty. An elderly Reiphodian sat at a massive desk in the center, fiddling with a display hologram. One side of the lobby was lined with a row of gleaming grav-lifts, ferrying passengers up and down in glass corridors. After a brief conversation with the desk clerk, Allura confirmed her reservation of a room on the second floor and gained a keycard to access the lifts. She wouldn’t be stepping foot inside that room; instead, when she entered the grav-lift, she punched in the code for the fourteenth floor. 

The grav-lift opened on a hallway lined with doors and empty of people. Allura walked down it slowly, looking at each door number like any other newcomer searching for their room, until she found the one she was looking for. Then it was just a matter of holding a small, coin-shaped device - not engineered by Pidge, but an old tool of Coran’s - against the electronic lock to disengage it, and she was in.

Suite 1409 was simply decorated, with silver-white wallpaper and red carpet: the main room was dominated by the wide white bed, and the two doors on each wall flanking it led to a bathroom and tiny closet, respectively. The overall effect was rather refined looking. After a brief survey, it seemed like the best position for the camera would be high on the wall opposite the bed; it would have a view of the whole room from that angle, assuming the generals didn’t hold their meeting in the bathroom. Allura pulled the camera from her coat pocket and leaned up on her toes to press it against the wall. The camera was small and flat, barely the size of her palm, but when it touched the wall its black case shifted to match the color of the wallpaper, and it stuck even when she took her hand away.

After changing position to check the camera from several angles, Allura decided her mission was complete. She reached for the communicator around her neck, ready to check in with Pidge - and then she heard the voices outside the door.

“ - see, I told you we walked past it already, ” one of them said. The handle on the door wiggled as someone tried to open it. “Here, give me the key.”

Allura didn’t stop to think - she ran for the closet and threw the door open, closing it behind her just as the front door swung open. The cramped space was dark and smelled of dust; she shrank back against the wall, even though there was hardly any room to move.

There was a crack in the door just wide enough to see through, and Allura’s hopes that the cleaning staff was making a surprise visit were dashed as two of Lotor’s generals moved into view. It was the acrobatic, red-skinned girl - Ezor - and Zethrid, both in civilian clothing. Allura watched, hardly breathing, as Ezor sat down on the bed with a bounce and an exaggerated sigh. Why were they here  _ now _ ? Their sources had said the appointment with their potential supplier wasn’t for another varga - were they here to lay a trap in advance?

Meanwhile, Ezor kicked off her heeled shoes and leaned back on her hands. Zethrid moved around the perimeter of the room, examining everything suspiciously. Allura tensed, breathless, as she drew close to the closet door - but by some miracle, she didn’t open it, and turned back to Ezor. “Well, the room’s exactly like we arranged. Remind me why you wanted to get up so early and check it out?”

Ezor rolled her eyes. She was wearing a cute, flouncy yellow dress, in contrast to Zethrid’s practical jumpsuit, and a cropped jacket that she peeled off and dropped on the floor next to her shoes. “Really? We have a room all to ourselves and you can’t guess?”

Zethrid raised her eyebrows, and she sauntered back over to the bed, taking a seat on it next to Ezor. “You’re not worried about any smugglers walking in?”

Ezor shook her head. “I messaged them earlier, and we have at least a whole varga before they turn up.”

“Well, in that case…” Zethrid reached over and drew Ezor into her lap, and they leaned in for a kiss - a deep one, with a lot of obvious passion behind it. Allura’s face heated. The two generals had always had a certain chemistry, but she’d had no idea they were involved with one another - not that she really cared.

Ezor was smiling when the kiss ended. “Now, you stay right where you are.” She moved away from Zethrid, but only to slide off the bed and onto the floor, kneeling between Zethrid’s legs. The sight made Allura’s stomach tighten oddly. What were they doing? With a growing grin on her face, Zethrid laid a hand on Ezor’s head, and Ezor slid her hands up Zethrid’s thighs, like she was - was - 

No. No, this was  _ not happening _ . Allura stared in blank horror as Ezor began to unzip Zethrid’s jumpsuit, then squeezed her eyes shut and tried to think about literally anything else than what was happening right now. Of all the ridiculous ways for a mission to go wrong - first trapped in a closet, and now she had to witness  _ this _ . Maybe, if she was lucky, she’d wake up in the castle to find this was just a particularly depraved dream. She squeezed her eyes shut even harder.

But it didn’t matter if Allura had her eyes closed: the sounds painted a picture that was more than descriptive enough. Zethrid made a rough, pleased noise somewhere between a groan and a growl, and it was followed by an appreciative sigh from Ezor. “Mm, someone’s pent-up,” she said. “It’s been so long since I got to use my mouth on you …”

A few doboshes passed when no words were said at all. Zethrid’s heavy breathing was combined with muted, wet noises that gradually became wetter and louder, almost sloppy. A lone, guilty thought wandered through Allura’s mind, wondering what they must be doing, which she tried to squash immediately. But the sounds didn’t exactly help take her mind off of the question, until one particularly raw noise made Allura open her eyes in surprise. Had Ezor just  _ gagged _ \- ?

Once she looked through the crack of the door, Allura’s eyes stayed open, if only out of shock. It was one thing to know that Galra tended to be overly proportional to their size, and another to  _ see _ proof of that. Zethrid’s cock was nearly as long as Allura’s forearm, and almost as thick; it was the same teal color as Zethrid’s skin, except where the head was flushed purple. The whole length was dripping with a combination of pre-come and spit as Ezor pulled off of it and messily kissed the tip. More pre-come leaked out of the slit, smearing against Ezor’s lips and dribbling down the ridges underneath the head. They seemed to be sensitive, because each time Ezor licked them clean Zethrid’s grip on the slender girl’s tail-crest tightened. The look of half-dazed, half-ravenous bliss on her face sent a shiver down Allura’s spine. She couldn’t seem to look away.

Zethrid moaned loudly when Ezor sucked the full head of her cock into her mouth, and then Ezor - Ezor  _ swallowed _ it, taking down nearly all of Zethrid’s cock as though she didn’t have to worry about breathing, all while Zethrid kept a tight grip on her crest and muttered rough praises under her breath. Ezor sank down steadily, without pause, until her forehead was nearly pressed against Zethrid’s stomach. Allura had just realized that she could  _ see the bulge of it in Ezor’s throat _ when Ezor let out a gagging noise and withdrew, gasping noisily when the tip popped out of her mouth. 

Zethrid used her grip on Ezor’s crest to tip Ezor’s head back while the other girl breathed hard. “What’s wrong?” she said in a mocking way. “Out of practice?”

“If I am, I’m sure you can give me some,” Ezor said. She licked her lips, and looked up at Zethrid in a way that was all dare, zero hesitation. “C’mon,  _ Daddy _ , you can treat me rougher than that.”

From the look on Zethrid’s face, she was more than willing to accept that dare. “If you think you can handle it,” she purred. Allura watched, breathless, as she guided her cock back to Ezor’s lips, pushing inside in a slow, steady plunge; she didn’t stop until Ezor had taken three-quarters of it. “That’s it, open up for Daddy,” Zethrid said under her breath. “You want me to fuck your throat, don’t you? Want me to make you choke on my cock?”

Ezor moaned around Zethrid’s cock, and Zethrid gave her a playful slap on the cheek. Then she pulled out abruptly, standing up and using her grip on Ezor’s crest to manhandle her up against the side of the bed. She pushed two fingers into Ezor’s mouth, holding it open. This time, there wasn’t anything slow about it; she shoved her cock into Ezor’s mouth, going deep before pulling out, leaving a string of spit connecting her cock to Ezor’s lips. Ezor barely had time to gasp before Zethrid pushed back in, thrusting in and out until her hips were all but smacking against Ezor’s face. She set a fast, punishing pace; Ezor let out more of those raw, choking noises every time Zethrid forced her all the way down, spit dripping off her chin, but she kept her hands at her sides, eyes open and gazing upwards adoringly as if she relished the way Zethrid was treating her.

Allura held stock still despite her racing pulse, but honestly, the two of them seemed so enraptured that she imagined she could walk outside right now without distracting them. It had been so long since she’d had a partner of her own, and none of her few lovers had ever acted like this with her. Lovemaking was supposed to be about gentle, mutual appreciation - rough play had always seemed so degrading in contrast. But there was something about how Zethrid took control, how she dominated and manhandled Ezor while fucking her mouth as if she wasn’t much more than a toy...stars help her, but it was more arousing than Allura had ever thought it could be. And she could only imagine how it would feel like to be used by someone so well-endowed...

“Fuck, your throat’s tight,” Zethrid said, her voice gone rough and demanding, and Allura squeezed her thighs together involuntarily. “I want you to swallow every drop of Daddy’s come, you understand?”

She pulled out just long enough for Ezor to nod, then stuffed herself down Ezor’s throat again. Allura could only watch, eyes fixed on how Ezor’s lips were stretched wide around Zethrid’s cock. She desperately wished she was back in her room on the castle-ship, so she could touch herself and relieve some of this unwanted heat; finger herself hard and fast, or straddle one of her pillows and grind on it until she made herself come over and over -  

Zethrid snarled and forced Ezor all the way to the base of her cock, hips grinding into her mouth; the expression on her face told Allura exactly what was happening. Ezor grabbed at Zethrid’s thighs, hands scrabbling frantically, but she didn’t try to pull away - Allura could see her throat working as she swallowed again and again. Finally, Zethrid grunted and let go of Ezor’s crest, her cock sliding out of Ezor’s mouth inch after slick inch. When she was released, Ezor coughed hard and collapsed back against the bed, panting for air. She really had swallowed all of it.

Zethrid took her cock in hand. It was still half-hard, and she stroked it lazily as she smiled down at Ezor. “Good work, sweetheart. Think you’re ready to handle round two?”

Ezor dragged her hand across her mouth and after a moment she said, “As if I’d let you be done.” Her voice was rough and raspy, but utterly eager. “I don’t wanna be capable of sitting by the time that stupid broker shows up.”

Zethrid growled, leaning down to pick up Ezor and throw her up on the bed. The mattress creaked as Ezor let out a shriek of laughter, quickly silenced when Zethrid crawled on top of her and replaced by the sound of kissing. The rest of Ezor’s clothes joined her jacket on the floor, as did Zethrid’s jumpsuit. Allura fisted her hands in her coat, forcing herself to ignore the ache between her legs.  _ No _ . There wasn’t anything Allura could do, but she refused to give in to  _ that _ base urge; she would just have to wait out Zethrid’s ravishing of Ezor until the smuggler showed up.

And her camera was going to catch every moment of it.

===

As it turned out, Allura never needed to worry about the mission. After that varga-long show, keeping calm and quiet during the meeting with the smuggler was nothing at all in comparison. Ezor and Zethrid left afterwards without even the slightest hint of suspicion. When enough time passed that she was sure they wouldn’t return, Allura left the closet, removed the camera, snuck out through the hotel’s back entrance, and walked back to the garage where she’d left the ship’s pod - all of it in a near daze. Visions of what she’d seen were still replaying endlessly in her head by the time she’d seated herself in the pilot’s chair, no matter how she tried to distract herself. It was only when her communicator flashed that Allura remembered she was supposed to check in with the others. She grabbed the necklace quickly. “Allura here. I’m safe and back in the pod.”

After a moment, Pidge’s voice came through the communicator. “Great. How did it go?”

“The mission was a success,” Allura said. “There were some - minor complications - with extraction, but everything went well. I’ll fill you in on the details once I return.”

“Did you get the camera set up in time?” There was the sound of electronics in the background as Pidge spoke. “Send me the video and I can probably scan and analyze the dealer to figure out where he came from.”

Allura almost froze, only just managing to squeak out, “Sure, I’ll - I’ll upload it right now.” She fished the tiny camera out of her pocket, opened its viewer interface - and went straight to the machine’s toolbar. “Give me just a dobosh, it’s having trouble loading.”

The video loaded quite smoothly. The process of editing it was equally smooth; soon, Allura had snipped out the relevant part and saved it as a separate clip. Knowing Pidge, she would be too focused on the task at hand to notice there should be a longer beginning to the video. And sure enough, when Allura sent her the edited clip, it was only received with a cheerful, “Got it! I’ll let Coran and the others know you’re on your way back.”

“I’ll see you on the ship.”

The communication line cut, and Allura found her eyes drawn back to the camera in her hands. The rest of the video was still there. The ‘Delete’ option was at the bottom of the screen, right next to the ‘Transport’ option that let her move files to the castle database. With one swipe of her finger, she could get rid of any evidence that today hadn’t been more than a bizarre dream.

Instead, she dragged the video to ‘Transport’ and saved it to her private files.

Allura shut down the camera, stowed it away, and started the pod’s engine. It roared to life, and she poured all her focus into piloting. She could review that part of the video on her own, without having to bother the others with it. If there weren’t any clues worth pursuing then she could delete it easily. And if she wanted to keep it afterwards...well, no one would have to know about that either.

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

_ “I’m close, sweetheart.” _ Zethrid’s voice filled the dark room, undercut by the faint sounds of harsh breathing.  _ “You want me to come inside you?” _

_ “Yes,” _ Ezor panted in response.  _ “Fill me up, Daddy, please-” _

_ “Oh, I will,”  _ Zethrid growled.  _ “I’ll give you exactly what you want.” _

On the screen, Zethrid slammed into Ezor one last time and Allura moaned loudly; her free hand clawed at the sheets as she shuddered and shook. Her other hand was under the hem of her rucked-up nightgown, working furiously as she rubbed her clit, forcing her climax to stretch out until she was sore and wrung-out, pulse beating in her ears. Then and only then did she go limp, eyes closed as she panted for air.

The video was still playing. Allura cracked open her eyes and stared at the screen above her bed. The camera had the perfect angle to show Zethrid slowly pulling out, her cock just as massive when soft as it was hard, and when she rolled aside there was Ezor, moaning in obvious delight with her legs splayed open. Allura could see her wet, open pussy in clear detail, gaping slightly after taking Zethrid’s cock. She could even see Zethrid’s come dripping out of Ezor: lots of it, fat violet drops that stained the sheets. It was a sight that shouldn’t have still aroused Allura right after she’d finished pleasuring herself. Especially not weeks after she’d seen this in person, and not after she’d spent nearly every night since then watching this and fantasizing about having Zethrid’s cock buried inside of her.

Allura groaned and rolled over, groping for the remote in the sheets. When she found it, she turned off the viewscreen above her bed. She wasn’t even going to bother lying to herself like she had been until now; every time she’d watched this video it had always been ‘the very last time’ before she deleted it. Obviously that wasn’t going to happen.

Before this, Allura wouldn’t have considered herself to be a frustrated person. It was true that she hadn’t considered finding a sexual outlet for herself since she’d been revived, even though she’d had regular lovers in the past. Maybe she should go to some safe hub for the rebellion, find a new partner, and work out some of these urges with them...somewhere in all the boundless free time she possessed. Allura snorted.

Another, more present concern was whether this preoccupation might have an effect on her in a fight, as shameful as the thought was. The last time she had been in proximity with Zethrid and Ezor had been when the paladins had successfully disrupted Lotor’s exchange with the smugglers - but they’d all been in their lions then, since Lotor had elected to hold it off-planet and between ships. It might be a different story when they were fighting the generals face to face. Any warrior could get...distracted, no matter how dedicated they were. 

Allura sat up, rearranging her nightgown so she was fully covered once more. There wasn’t much she _could_ do: she could only concentrate on her training and keep her mind focused on her duties. There was nothing wrong as long as she kept her thoughts and fantasies within the bounds of her private hours. Perhaps she simply needed to stop thinking about it so much; after all, it wasn’t like this  meant anything. It was just some meaningless distraction. That, and proof she needed to get out more.

With a sigh, Allura got out of bed and grabbed her bathrobe from its hook. She was in desperate need of a bath - or maybe a cold shower.

===

Only a week passed before Allura saw Zethrid again, when the paladins received an alert from the Blade of Marmora that four Galra in Lotor’s colors were in the vicinity of an underground cell of agents. Literally so - the cell was hidden under a defunct and deteriorating factory on an abandoned Galra outpost. Naturally they went to assist, and while Pidge and Coran stayed behind to help the Blades evacuate, Allura and the others pressed onwards into the main facility. And of course, the generals ambushed them as soon as they entered. 

The cavernous room they were now in was lined with enormous turbines and laced through with catwalks - some of which had rusted through and broken open - which was where Ezor and Acxa were currently darting around, firing on the Paladins while they took cover above. Hunk and Keith had been leading the party, and so were the first to be engaged by Narti and Zethrid while Lance and Allura were pinned down behind them.

Allura leaned out from behind the turbine sheltering her. She managed to get a clear look at Acxa’s position before Acxa turned her gunfire on Allura's location, forcing her to pull back. She looked across the room at Lance, who was crouching behind the turbine opposite hers with his bayard at the ready. At her signal, he stepped out and fired three blazing shots in rapid succession.

All three hit their target: the crumbling supports of the catwalk Acxa stood on. With a great creak of shearing metal, the catwalk began to crumple, too quickly and too steeply for Acxa to run back up. Narti abandoned the fight for the walls, each great leap taking her from turbine to turbine until she reached the failing catwalk. She seized Acxa around the waist, and they jumped free just in time. The ground shook as the catwalk hit the floor, and a cloud of dust arose. The fire of Hunk’s bayard cut through it, following Acxa and Narti as they made for the roof.

“Allura!” Keith shouted, and Allura needed no further instruction; she surged forward as Zethrid charged at Hunk, snapping out her whip. Zethrid sidestepped, swinging her blaster as if she expected the whip to wrap around its muzzle, which left her exposed when the whip coiled around her ankle instead. She grabbed the whip and yanked, knocking Zethrid off her feet and hauling her away from the fight. That earned her a snarl of rage. Allura retracted her whip before Zethrid came too close, and the general quickly reoriented herself, rolling to her feet and aiming at Allura. Allura dropped to her knees and raised her shield to meet the searing blasts that followed, the electric thud of their impact making her arm vibrate. It was remarkable how worries about being conflicted in a fight melted away when you were being shot at.

“Over here!” Ezor called out from the catwalk. Allura looked up as Acxa responded to Ezor’s call - the long-crested general was trying to haul some blocky device out from under the eaves. The device was so cumbersome Acxa had to grab the opposite side to help Ezor carry it. Lance’s fire splashed off the walls around them. Narti was still scrapping with Keith and Hunk, but when Allura looked back at Zethrid, the other general was preoccupied - her blaster had gone dark, clearly out of charge.

“Distract Zethrid!” Keith’s voice echoed in Allura’s comms.

Allura attacked. The energy charge on her whip amped up with an audible crackle, and Zethrid glanced up just as the first lash landed on her right side, followed by a quick second strike. Zethrid staggered for a moment, hissing, then turned and ran, vaulting over the wreckage of the catwalk as she headed deeper into the factory. Allura gave chase, taking a sharp right as Zethrid turned into a dark hallway between the turbines.

The hallway came out into another enormous room. Unlike the relatively clear factory floor, this one was crowded with machines and decaying bulkheads, all of which looked like they were about to collapse any moment. But Zethrid was nowhere. How did someone so large vanish so quickly? Allura turned around cautiously, trying to listen past the distant sounds of the fight for any tells.

The sound of a brief inhale was all the warning she got. Zethrid rushed Allura from behind, swinging her blaster like a bludgeon. Allura dodged her - barely - but the barrel of the blaster smacked into her arm with a jarring burst of pain, and Allura was nearly knocked into one of those piles of refuse. Cradling her aching arm, she took off running into the maze-like room. She needed to find a wider space where she could fight out of Zethrid’s range.

“Do you really want a one-on-one fight with me?” Zethrid called after her. “Bad idea, Princess!”

Sudden venom swelled up in Allura’s chest, and she looked back over her shoulder to shout, “As if someone so stupid they don't check for cameras in a hotel room has any room to talk!”

Allura sped up, and as soon she was out of Zethrid’s view she ducked behind a semi-solid bulkhead, flexing her hand and cursing her own stupidity. She’d regretted saying it almost before the words were even out of her mouth, but in the distance Zethrid let out a chuff of surprise. The sound of  her footsteps stopped. “So that’s how you got the drop on us at the exchange site? Lotor’s going to be pretty pissed when he finds out.” Allura’s heard jerked up as she realized behind the sound of Zethrid’s voice was the whine of the gun slowly re-charging - and getting louder. “If I end up having to scrub the sentry decks, I’m blaming  _ you _ .”

Allura burst out of her shelter as a blaster shot seared through the crumbling wall of the bulkhead. She scrambled up over an adjacent scrapheap, hearing Zethrid just behind her, and came cascading down into a clearing of sorts. She whirled around to face Zethrid, backing up as she brandished her whip. The general kept her distance, and they slowly circled each other.

“Hey, if you were watching us - ” Zethrid let out a loud burst of laughter. “You must have gotten one hell of a show! Did you like what you saw?”

“Shut up!” Allura called back without thinking. Even if Zethrid didn’t know Allura had been  _ there  _ for most of it, hearing the implications in her voice felt so - so  _ infuriating _ , even if it was true.  _ Especially  _ because it was true.

A shot from Zethrid’s blaster exploded at Allura’s feet, and she leapt back into motion, lashing out with her whip. Zethrid dodged it, pulling back a few steps. “Tch, someone’s getting sloppy.”

“I told you to be quiet!”

Zethrid leered at her. “Touchy subject, huh? Is that why you’re so distracted? Can’t get your mind off of- ”

Allura gritted her teeth and swung out again: not aiming at Zethrid, but at the heap of scrap behind her. Her whip cut through with a red-hot edge, and it brought an avalanche of trash spilling down nearly on top of Zethrid. The general stumbled as the flood of scrap metal hit the back of her legs. Allura’s moment of satisfaction was cut short when there was a loud creak. She looked up to see a tall, crane-like machine tipping over, clearly left off-balance by the avalanche. Zethrid bolted aside, and Allura had to spring out of the way when the crane crashed to the floor with a bone-rattling  _ thud _ . The machine cut the clearing in half, leaving both Allura and Zethrid trapped in a narrow strip of floor, boxed in by more machinery. Allura shook her head, still dazed. 

Zethrid shouldered her blaster; when she went to pull the trigger on Allura, though, the lights on the blaster flared and died. With a yell, she hurled the blaster at Allura’s torso before Allura could get her whip up to cut it. 

The impact knocked Allura to the floor, and Zethrid pounced on her while she was down, forcing the breath out of her and pushing her onto her stomach. An elbow to Allura’s wrist made her drop her bayard; it bounced and landed out of reach. Then when Allura tried to push up off the floor, Zethrid yanked both of her arms behind her back and pinned them there with one broad hand. 

The full weight of Zethrid kept Allura down as surely as an iron weight, no matter what Altean strength she possessed. Allura grunted as she tried and failed to squirm free. Then Zethrid’s free hand landed on her hair, clawed fingers sinking deep as she pulled Allura’s head up. Allura  _ felt  _ her pulse quicken, breath coming a little bit harder as she realized how Zethrid was pressed against her from thighs to shoulders, feeling the slight, delicious pain of having her hair pulled - no! No, this was  _ not  _ one of her stupid fantasies, and she wasn’t going to act like it was!

But instead of issuing some cut-rate threats, Zethrid hummed in a way that was almost thoughtful. Her grip on Allura’s hair tightened. If Allura concentrated, she could feel how their hips were just off from aligning; all it would take would be a little shift for Zethrid’s cock to line up against Allura’s ass, the perfect position to rut into her. She couldn’t hear the sounds of the others shouting anymore.

“Like I said, Lotor’s not gonna be too happy that we messed up and let you guys get a step ahead of us,” Zethrid said slowly. “But I bet I can think of a way you can pay me back.”

Allura’s breath faltered. More memories flashed through her head: the strong, bruising grip of Zethrid’s fingers on Ezor’s crest, Zethrid leaning over Ezor as she pinned her to the bed. Heat grew between Allura’s legs, and this time she couldn’t do anything to sate it. “Y-you - what do you want?”

“Hmmm.” Zethrid’s fingers through her hair, until Allura’s bun loosened and Zethrid ran her fingers through it. Her hand skated over the back of Allura’s chestplate and then onto her lower back to trace down her spine. Allura could feel the slightly sharp pressure of each claw through the thin material of her jumpsuit, as if they were poised to rip through at any moment. Allura let her head fall forward to hide her expression. “I think you’ll do. Preferably with your face down and ass up.” Zethrid’s hips  _ did _ shift then, pressing against Allura’s ass with a slow, deliberate grind.

It was all Allura could do to keep herself from moaning, and in pathetic desperation, she burst out, “If - if you think you’re going to get away with molesting me- ”

“I’m not. ”

Allura blinked, craning her neck to look back at Zethrid, who smirked at her. “What? You think I’m going to fuck the Princess of Altea on a dirty floor? I like to take my time with my partners.”

Allura flushed at both Zethrid’s words and the accidental confirmation.  _ Her partners  _ \- that must mean-

Zethrid sat up and let go of Allura’s arms. Part of Allura wanted to immediately grab for her bayard, but with Zethrid still straddling her she couldn’t move. Instead she glared up at the general, trying to ignore the blush she could feel lingering in her cheeks. “What makes you think  _ I’m  _ going to be your partner?”

Zethrid laughed outright. “Because you  _ want  _ to, Princess.”

Allura looked away, not feeling entirely capable of making eye contact as she said, “That is - I do  _ not- ” _

“Come on, don’t lie,” Zethrid said. “Hell, I can’t say I haven’t been there before - anyone into to girls would have to be frigid to look past you, even in a fight.”

Allura’s blush came rushing back for  _ all the wrong reasons _ . Her gaze jerked back to Zethrid’s face as Zethrid leaned forward, bracing her arms on either side of Allura’s shoulders. Their faces were very, very close.

“Now normally, I wouldn’t be caught dead sleeping with the enemy,” Zethrid said, grinning smugly. “But because you owe me, I’m willing to make you an offer.”

“...What?”

“I’ll meet you. Same planet that Ezor and I were on, same hotel. Give me your comms and I’ll send you the date and room number once I’ve made the arrangements.”

“How am I supposed to know this won’t be a trap?”

“Same way I know you’re not going to tell the rest of your teammates,” Zethrid said. She suddenly pushed herself up, standing above Allura; like this, towering and battle-rough, she looked even more like a fantasy come to life than before. With an arched brow she held a hand out to Allura, as if to help her up. Allura hesitated, her mouth suddenly dry.

“Well?” Zethrid said. “Do we have a deal or not?”

===

None of the Paladins seemed to suspect a thing when they regrouped and retreated to their Lions. Allura had feigned that she and Zethrid had fought to a draw. The generals had gotten away with the mysterious device they were after - but not without Lance landing a few shots on it that had left severe damage. Allura listened to the others chatter about it as she strapped herself in, preparing to take Blue up on Keith’s order.

She almost jumped out of her seat when her comms crackled unexpectedly, and she muted the connecting lines to her fellow Paladins. She knew she’d made the right decision when Zethrid said, “Glad to know you gave me the right comm.”

“I told you I would, didn’t I?”

“I’m learning it’s important to check these things,” Zethrid said. She let out a low chuckle. “You’ve definitely taught me that lesson. The next time I need some privacy, I’ll make sure none of your Paladin friends are around. Somehow I don’t think they’d appreciate it what they’d see as much as you did.”

Allura gritted her teeth. She really, really did not want to think about the agreement she’d made, for how excited she was as much as how much of an  _ absolutely terrible  _ choice it had been. Zethrid casually chatting her up wasn’t helping. “Do you need something, or are you deliberately trying to annoy me?”

“I just had one request to make for when we meet up.”

“ _ What _ .”

“Wear something nice for me,” Zethrid said. The leer in her voice was audible.

Allura ended the communication with a noise of disgust, but not quickly enough to cut the sound of Zethrid’s laughter.   
  



	3. Chapter 3

Allura couldn’t say she was happy to be back on Sh’ahi again. It had been a lucky thing the Castle was far enough from the planet to turn a false errand into a necessary overnight trip, and that her mission had been so successful last time that the others agreed she would be safe on her own. The weather was still dismal and smoggy, and the scrap of black fur Allura was wearing as a coat did nothing to protect her from the wind as she hurried down the crowded streets. It was a relief when she reached the front door of the Hatreau Hotel, even when she stepped inside to find a long, wandering line leading up to the check-in desk. The heels she was wearing made her feet sore, and she shifted from foot to foot as the line progressed forward.

She hated to admit that she had actually listened to Zethrid’s parting words. She did need an undercover outfit that wouldn’t stand out in Sh’ahi, and unfortunately, the Castle had a limited supply of clothing in its storage. She’d needed something ‘nice,’ but not eye-catching; something that would allow her to blend in with the population of Sh’ahi. What she hated to admit most of all is that she’d wanted to wear something that Zethrid would find appealing.

This time when she stepped up to the desk, the clerk behind it was a younger Dasiician, a canid species, and he showed no compunction about letting his eyes rake over her. He finally shifted his eyes to her face when Allura cleared her throat. “How can I help you?”

“I have a shared reservation tonight,” Allura said. Zethrid has sent her the meeting information not long after they had departed the factory. “For Room 2890.”

The Dasciian scrolled through the display hologram and stopped to click on a square highlighted in blue; it turned to yellow when he tapped it. A keycard spat out of a machine under the desk. “All finished.” The Dasciian leered as he plucked up the card and held it out to Allura. “Please, let us know if there’s anything you need help with.”

“Thank you,” Allura said reluctantly. She took the keycard and moved out of the way, walking quickly towards the bank of grav-lifts. As soon as one opened up, she got inside and pushed the ‘close entrance’ button before anyone could join her.

The grav-lift rose upwards swiftly and silently. Allura buried her face in her hands and groaned, mixed feeling of shame and excitement growing in her belly. Those feelings only grew more pitched when she dropped her hands and blushed; she’d forgotten how the lift doors were mirror-plated. But as the floor numbers on the counter grew ever higher, excitement gradually won out. 

Allura examined herself in the mirrored doors. The dress she wore must have been some crew member’s social outfit; she had certainly never seen its like in a professional setting. The dress was made of a silky lavender fabric and clung to her like a sheath, hugging each line of her body in a way her jumpsuit never did. Its owner must have been both shorter and smaller than Allura, because the strapless bust line barely held her chest in place, and the hem stopped only a quarter of the way down her thigh. Combined with the faux fur coat she had found it with, which seemed cut to expose nearly every inch of her bust, Allura couldn’t help but imagine there had been some tailoring accident. Surely no one wanted to put on a display like this in public.

But Allura had. She had, and she was going to when she walked down the hotel hallway to the room where Zethrid was waiting for her. Zethrid, who had shot at her, pinned her effortlessly to the ground, ordered her to dress for her, and was going to spend the rest of the night  _ using _ her like -

The lift let out a chime as it came to a stop. Allura tried hard not to let her distraction show on her face when the doors opened to reveal a pair of hapless guests. Allura stepped off as they got on, and after a moment to orient herself, walking down the hallway and searching the door numbers until she found Room 2890. She stopped in front of the door, anticipation climbing high as the realization set in that this was reality, not fantasy; here she was, about to have an assignation with a Galran officer. There was no going back now.

Allura took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

Silence. Then, footsteps, and the door swung open to reveal Zethrid standing inside; she was dressed in civilian clothes once again, though this jumpsuit was less practical and more flattering, made of black and violet fabric and with a tight fit that closely outlined her muscular form. Zethrid seemed entirely unconcerned with her own appearance, though. She looked Allura up and down without saying a word, a grin slowly growing on her face that sparked both satisfaction and annoyance in Allura. After several second passed, she finally snapped, “Are you going to let me in?”

“Hello to you too,” Zethrid said. Her gaze moved up from Allura’s chest and legs to Allura’s face, and her grin grew even wider. “So you took me up on that request, huh?”

“I needed a disguise,” Allura said. She glanced from side to side; the hallway was empty, but it wouldn’t be that way forever. Spies probably weren’t an actual concern, but being seen together in public was an unnecessary risk. “Are you sure you weren’t followed?”

“Of course.” Suddenly, Zethrid stepped forward and slid an arm around Allura’s waist and drew her in close so that they were pressed chest to chest. Allura made a sound of protest, teetering in her heels, but Zethrid wrapped her other arm around her and held her up. They had been this close before, back at the factory, but this was another thing altogether; this was Zethrid holding Allura close with no pain or adrenaline to distract them, and looking down at Allura with real intent in her eyes - intent that sent a shiver of excitement down Allura’s spine.

“Zethrid!” Allura hissed. “People could see!”

“So?” Zethrid said. She bent in close, leaning her forehead against Allura’s. “Why not let them enjoy the show?”

Before Allura could make a rebuttal, Zethrid closed the distance between them. Her mouth was warm and smiling against Allura’s, and Allura couldn’t keep from kissing her back, even when Zethrid’s fangs grazed her her lip. One of Zethrid’s hands slid down Allura’s back, and Allura made a shocked noise in the back of her throat as Zethrid grabbed her ass, pulling up the hem of her dress. Instinctively, she tried to wiggle away, but Zethrid’s grip tightened, and she kneaded Allura’s ass slowly and leisurely, as if daring anyone who came down the hall to watch. Her calloused hands felt tantalizing against Allura’s smooth skin.

When Zethrid broke the kiss, she stepped back inside, and after a moment Allura came back to her senses and hurried into the room. This suite was far more glamorous than the last: all done up in white and gold, with a full entertainment system on one wall, an archaic chandelier hung with crystals on the ceiling, and a truly enormous bed decorated with white fur throws and pillows right in the center of the room. Not that she was in a mood to appreciate it. Allura realized her skirt was still hiked up and quickly yanked it down, glaring at Zethrid as the general closed the door. “Was that really necessary?”

Zethrid didn’t respond right away. She followed Allura into the room, crossing her arms and giving her one of those infuriatingly attractive smirks. “You liked it.”

Allura huffed. She removed her fur wrap and draped it over a nearby table before turning back to look at Zethrid. “I most certainly did  _ not.” _

“Prove it,” Zethrid said. She took another step closer, so she loomed over Allura even more, and her gaze moved up-and-down Allura’s body again. “Go bend over the bed and show me.”

Allura didn’t know how to respond at first. Part of her wanted to protest, insist on taking things slower - but this was what she came for, wasn’t it? She swallowed hard, then stepped aside, over towards the bed. The white fur blanket was soft under her hands as she bent and braced herself against the mattress. There was no need to move her dress: in this position, everything was exposed. 

Zethrid chuckled, and Allura’s heart raced as the general grabbed her ass again, spreading the cheeks apart. Zethrid slid a finger under the thin fabric of Allura’s underwear and tugged the bridge of it aside. 

“Liar.” The satisfaction in Zethrid’s voice was palatable, and Allura held back a startled sound as she pushed her thumb into Allura’s wet folds, rubbing against the rim of her hole. She couldn’t help but clench down as the tip of Zethrid’s thumb stopped short of sinking into her. “Just like I thought.”

“T-that doesn’t mean...”

“Mean what?” Zethrid took hold of Allura’s panties and tugged them all the way down, leaving them stretched taut around her thighs. “That you like me bossing you around? Think the fact that you’re here answers that pretty well.”

Allura didn’t say anything. Two of Zethrid’s fingers stroked over her folds, spreading into a V and parting them for Zethrid’s gaze. Allura really was wet - dripping, almost, and only getting wetter with each touch. Zethrid’s fingers moved down, closing and sliding around Allura’s clit without putting any satisfying pressure on it.

“Here, let’s try you telling me what to do,” Zethrid said with an amused tone, like she was telling some kind of joke. “Do you want me to put my mouth on you?”

Her fingers circled Allura’s clit again, rubbing over the hood. Allura buried her face in the bed and bit her lip at the frisson of pleasure. A whimper emerged from her unwillingly.

“Use your words, princess.”

“Yes!” Allura gasped out. “Y-yes, I want you to…to put your mouth on - ah!”

The delicious shock of Zethrid’s tongue dragging over her pussy silenced her. Allura dug her fingers into the fur duvet. Zethrid was ravenous, but at the same time strategic: she licked Allura open with long, deep strokes, finding the places that elicited a gasp from her and making sure to give them generous amounts of attention. The slightly rough texture of her tongue made it feel all the better, especially when she thrust it into Allura’s hole. She kissed Allura’s clit in a way that made Allura’s thighs quiver with tension, then pulled away just soon enough to leave Allura unsatisfied before going back to playing with her hole. When Allura finally lost all control and began grinding back against Zethrid’s face, Zethrid went with it, letting Allura ride the flat of her tongue. Allura rarely let herself give into the feeling of mindlessly chasing her own satisfaction, but now it wasn’t  _ enough _ \- her pleasure was spiraling higher and higher, on the verge of either peaking or being lost. As Allura let out a loud, desperate moan, Zethrid grabbed her hips and held them in place. She groaned into Allura’s folds before sealing her mouth around her clit and sucking on it hard, without pulling away this time, and Allura shouted as orgasm swept over her.

Allura’s head was spinning when she came back to full awareness, distracted by the lingering aftershocks of pleasure.  Zethrid was still licking her, lapping up the slick dripping from Allura’s pussy and swirling her tongue against Allura’s hole. Allura moaned again. It was too soon for her to come again, but it felt so good...Zethrid would stop soon, surely.

Zethrid kept going. She kept going until Allura was forced over the edge into orgasm twice more, alternately sucking and flicking her tongue over Allura’s throbbing clit, and when Allura’s legs finally gave out Zethrid grabbed her and lifted her all the way onto the bed. 

Allura lay there, head spinning and panting for breath while Zethrid undressed. Even then, she couldn’t help but feel another swell of desire as she watched Zethrid unfasten and peel off her jumpsuit. There was an undeniable appeal in watching Zethrid’s strong form: her powerful thighs, the slight swell of her breasts, the lovely teal skin broken only by pale scars here and there - the marks of a life spent fighting. When Zethrid slid her arms under Allura’s knees and back, Allura reached up to twine her arms around her neck, allowing Zethrid to lift her up and lay her at the head of the bed. The pillows there cushioned her head and neck nicely. She didn’t protest when Zethrid moved to straddle her chest, leaning back on her heels to keep from putting her full weight on Allura’s chest.

In this position, Zethrid’s cock was directly in front of Allura’s face. It bobbed as Zethrid moved, fully hard and standing upright; it looked far more enormous up close than it had when Allura was watching from the closet. She could even smell it: a clean, musky scent with a touch of salt. All her fantasies and daydreams came back to Allura in a rush, and she found her mouth watering. She wanted to know what it tasted like, what it would feel like to have her mouth wrapped around its thick length; she imagined Zethrid’s cock stretching her throat open the same way it had to Ezor, and her breath caught.

Zethrid noticed where her gaze was and grinned. “Feeling more eager now, huh?”

Allura opened her mouth, closed it, then said, “I - I  _ seriously _ doubt I’ll be able to take that whole thing.”

“That’s fine,” Zethrid said. She reached down and rubbed a thumb along Allura’s lips. It was still a little slick with Allura’s own wetness. “I’ll show you how I like it. Go on and touch it.”

Hesitantly, Allura reached up and wrapped her hand around the middle of Zethrid’s shaft. It was skin-hot and smooth - she couldn’t even get her fingers to close around it fully, leaving almost an inch of skin between her fingertips. Without thinking, Allura said, “Oh  _ stars _ .”

Zethrid outright laughed at that. “Don’t worry about swallowing that yet. Now try kissing the head to start.”

Allura couldn’t resist giving Zethrid a look. “I  _ have _ had other partners before, you know.” She brought Zethrid’s cock to her lips and kissed it, once on the tip, before she took the head into her mouth. Even that felt huge, and Allura sucked on it before leaning forward a little so that she could tongue the ridges on the shaft underneath it.

Zethrid let out a blissful sigh. “Mmm, yeah...I’m guessing they weren’t this big, then.” She laid her hand on Allura’s head, fingers tightening in her hair. “You really like that, don’t you? How big I am.”

Allura didn’t reply, busy swirling her tongue around the tip of Zethrid’s cock, but Zethrid made an understanding noise anyway. “You know what, let’s see how much you can take.” She took a firmer grip on Allura’s hair. “Hit me if it gets too much.”

The idea sparked both fear and arousal in Allura, but arousal swiftly eclipsed fear as Zethrid’s cock twitched and released a blurt of precome. Allura swallowed it, savoring the taste, and did her best to nod while caught in place.

Zethrid laughed again, then began pushing into Allura’s mouth. She moved slowly, and Allura had time to prepare as her cock sank deeper and deeper; the hot, heavy weight of it filled her mouth, and her lips began to sting from the stretch before it was even a quarter of the way down. Allura squeezed her eyes shut, concentrating on keeping her mouth open wide and breathing through her nose. Unconsciously, she squeezed her thighs together. It felt so huge, so overwhelming, so  _ good _ to simply let herself be used like this...

The head of Zethrid’s cock bumped hard against the back of Allura’s throat, and she quickly tapped Zethrid’s thigh. Zethrid pulled out, the slide of her cock leaving a trail of saliva dripping down Allura’s chin. Allura gasped in a deep breath. A string of saliva still stretched between her mouth and Zethrid’s cock, and she immediately moved to clean it up, kissing along the shaft.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Zethrid said under her breath as Allura lavished attention on her cock. A third of it was slick from being in her mouth, and Allura used her hand to spread the wetness over the whole shaft, remembering what she learned from past partners. She licked up the sides in broad swipes, loving the way Zethrid’s cock throbbed under her mouth. When she tongued over those sensitive ridges underneath the head again, more precome came dripping out for Allura to lick up. The taste and smell of it was intoxicating, and it filled Allura’s sense as she closed her eyes and focused on worshipping Zethrid’s cock. She blinked, startled, when Zethrid let out a grunt and suddenly pulled away and out, shifting further back so she was no longer straddling Allura’s chest.

“Relax,” Zethrid said, apparently noticing Allura’s disgruntled expression. She slid a hand up Allura’s silk-clad stomach to her chest. “There are some other things I was thinking about doing tonight.”

Oh - oh yes, that. Finally. Allura shivered.

Zethrid yanked down the neckline of Allura’s dress, and Allura’s breasts spilled out, heavy and aching from their constraint. Zethrid took one in each hand, squeezing and massaging them while stopping to roll Allura’s nipples between her fingers. Allura licked her lips and groaned. She laid her hands on Zethrid’s thighs. “Zethrid, please…”

Zethrid let go of Allura’s breasts and grabbed her wrists, pinning them back against the pillows. “What was that?”

“Please!” Allura said. She twisted underneath Zethrid; her panties were still caught around her thighs, and her tight dress had ridden up completely, leaving her exposed and wanting. “Please, Zethrid, give it to me…”

“Give you what?”

“Your  _ cock _ ,” Allura said, frustrated. “Or don’t you want to fuck me, after all?”

Zethrid let go of Allura’s wrist with a growl, moving off of her only to kneel back down between Allura’s splayed legs. She held Allura down with one hand on her hip, and actually  _ ripped _ Allura’s panties from her thighs; Allura just moaned, feeling wetness trickling down her thighs. 

“Spread yourself for me,” Zethrid ordered. 

Allura complied, putting her hands under her thighs and pulling them back against her chest, not bothering to remove her heels. The position strained her thighs, but it was worth it to feel Zethrid’s hungry gaze on all of her. Zethrid grabbed one thigh and then lined her cock up against Allura’s pussy so that it slid over her slick folds; she began rutting against Allura, the wet tip of her cock leaving violet smears of precome on Allura’s stomach. 

Allura made a frustrated sound, turning her head to the side. “Oh, don’t tease!”

“I love hearing how desperate you sound,” Zethrid said playfully. “Ask nicely and I’ll give you what you want.”

Allura wracked her brain, trying to think of what Zethrid would want to hear, before she remembered something from her time spent hiding in the closet. Something Ezor had said that Zethrid had liked. “P-please fuck me, Daddy…”

Zethrid went still, then leaned forward. “What did you say?”

“D-Daddy,” Allura gasped out. The shaft of Zethrid’s cock was pressing down on her clit wonderfully.

The look in Zethrid’s eyes sharpened. “Say it again. Beg me.”

Allura shuddered. “Please, Daddy. Please fuck me, I want your cock so badly...”

Zethrid smirked. “Oh, you’ll get it.” She pulled back and angled her cock downwards so that the tip of it bumped against the rim of Allura’s hole. “Don’t stop now, Princess.”

“Yes, yes, Daddy - !” Allura let out a sharp cry as Zethrid snapped her hips forward and drove her cock inside of her, sinking deep in a single hard thrust. It  _ hurt _ , feeling the thick length of Zethrid’s cock stretch her open; her pussy spasmed around it, trying to clench down even as Zethrid began rocking in and out, opening her up a little more each time. Filthy wet sounds filled the room. 

Zethrid reached back and slapped Allura’s ass, making her yelp. “Keep talking.” Her voice was low and rough, almost feral in its sound. “Tell me how much you love me fucking you.”

“I love it, I love it so much,” Allura babbled. Tears sprang up in her eyes. She’d never felt so full before, and the sensation of Zethrid splitting her open - the burn, the stretch, the heaviness - was bringing her closer and closer to the edge of orgasm, almost frightening in its intensity. “It feels so good, Daddy, you’re s-so big - don’t stop, please!”

Zethrid braced her hands on either side of Allura’s head, shifting her body forward. On the next thrust, her cock pushed even deeper, and she began pounding into Allura so hard that Allura’s body shook.  At the apex of each thrust, Zethrid’s cock hit against a spot that made Allura see white. And all the while Allura kept begging. She couldn’t think straight; she begged Zethrid for everything that came into her head: to fuck her, ruin her, to fill her up with come. All that come was going to be filling  _ her _ up, dripping out of  _ her _ pussy around the thick stretch of Zethrid’s cock. The thought made her squeeze down hard. “I love it so much, I love your fucking cock,  _ oh- _ ”

“Yeah, that’s it,” Zethrid growled. “Come for Daddy like a good little girl.”

Black stars burst in Allura’s vision, and she let her head fall back with a cry as Zethrid snarled and thrust home once more, her cock jerking inside Allura. The feeling of her come filling her up only intensified Allura’s orgasm, and she went limp as a sweet wave of darkness swept over her.

===

Ezor hummed a tune to herself as she exited the lift and strolled down the hallway. She was excited to see what was waiting for her, and that anticipation only increased as she reached the designated hotel room and unlocked the door. 

Ezor’s beautiful girlfriend was lying sprawled across the bed, and she grinned as she saw Ezor enter. The Altean princess was lying between Zethrid’s legs, entirely naked except for a pair of heels. Ezor drank in the exquisite sight of her bare curves, her long white hair finally undone and spilling over her dark skin. Purple come was smeared between her legs. Allura was licking Zethrid’s cock clean, worshipping every inch with licks and kisses. When she glanced up and saw Ezor, her eyes went wide, but Zethrid grabbed a fistful of her hair and growled, “Keep going.”

Allura looked away, a flush rising on her face, and she began to lick Zethrid’s cock again. Ezor closed the door, grinning wide. “Well, it looks like you two had some fun.”

“Oh yeah,” Zethrid said. She groaned, and her hand tightened in Allura’s hair as the princess began to lick Zethrid’s balls. “A few times, actually.”

“You two put on a really nice show, I have to say,” Ezor said. She stepped up to the bed and leaned over Allura. “Hey Princess, you don’t mind that we recorded you, right? Zethrid had a camera set up in the room before you came so I could watch. It’s only fair, you know.”

Allura shuddered again, but Zethrid pulled her face up and rubbed the head of her cock against Allura’s reddened lips, demanding entrance. The only sound the princess made was a deep moan as Zethrid pushed into her mouth, her pretty blue eyes staring desperately up at Zethrid. She swallowed almost half of Zethrid’s cock before she gagged.

“Hmmm.” Ezor moved back. “Not bad...for a first-timer.”

Zethrid chuckled. “Oh, I think we could train her to do better. Don’t you agree?”

Ezor looked down at Allura and smiled. “Absolutely.”


End file.
